Hijou hyuga
This is a naruto fan character by xenosaiyan57 don't edit without permission. Backround Hijou is a 14 year old member of the hyuga main family ,his parents were murdered by sasuke uchiha so he was raised by his great uncle who was a member of the branch family,his uncle taught him how to fight and how to be compassionate,he later met and befriended chouken akimichi in ninja academy and became one of the best and most liked students.After he graduated he met his sensei,konohamaru who,after seeing hijou performing the heavenly spin taught him the rasengan.He later on fought in the chuunin exam,however,he lost to kaizene uchiha,after the chuunin exam,he was kidnapped and became the jinchuriki of the four tailed giant ape. Appearance He has short messy black hair and white eyes,he wears a white kung Fu shirt and wears his leaf forehead protector around his neck,he is also very short for his age.He has a pale complexion.He wears a green scarf that konohamaru used to wear. Abilities As a hyuga,he has mastered his clans dojutsu kekkei genkai,the byakugan,he can perform the 8 trigrams heavenly spin and 8 trigrams 32 palms,his main technique is the rasengan and it's powered up version he made,spiral chakra hurricane.His physical strength is low but his speed is comparable to a jounins,he is of average intelligence but is very courageous.His most powerful technique is Gentle step twin lion fist,in which two chakra shrouds resembling lions form on his palms and he attacks the enemy with them and creates an explosion.However,after weight training with naruto,his strength and speed skyrocket,he also has learned how to focus the power of the four tailed giant monkey into a battle aura,were his speed and power are multiplied,in this form,he can change his body parts into that of the ape and increase his power further. Equipment He usually fights with his palms and fists but also uses a staff that he carries on his back,in reality the staff is the monkey king used by the third hokage,he also uses shurikens and kunai.He also uses asuma's knuckle blades,given to him by konohamaru. He has a summoning contract with apes. Fighting style He uses the gentle fist style and uses his speed and byakugen to evade attacks and find openings in the opponents defense.He also blocks all attacks with his heavenly spin and will inflict a large amount of damage with his rasengan and his spiral chakra hurricane. Personality He is a very kind person,however even though he is kind,his helpful tips and motivation can be arrogant or just rude,such as when he calls chouken fatty,he is a very persistent person and loyal to his friends,he has also developed a crush on the ANBU misaki,even though she is years older then him,hijou is terrified of centipedes,he loves monkeys and he is not very school smart,but very wise all the same. Hijou is very accepting of the four tailed giant monkey even after it attempts to kill him,he has a sort of rivalry with kaizene uchiha and hates him. Category:Naruto Category:Xenosaiyan57 Category:Characters